


Shot through the heart

by Silky133



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Target Practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 10:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14400552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silky133/pseuds/Silky133
Summary: Valkyrie is using her Desert Eagle during target practice when her girlfriend finds her there, hilarity and fluff ensues.





	Shot through the heart

A thunderous bag echoed through the room as a bullet tore through the air, shooting through a target’s head straight through a non-existent skull, the recoil from the hand cannon known as a Desert Eagle was controlled perfectly by the Navy Seal operative Valkyrie who couldn’t help but feel satisfied by the kick back the handgun had.

“I honestly don’t understand why you use that thing” A familiar heavily accented voice stated which made Valkyrie roll her eyes and grin, rolling her shoulders and lowering her arms to her side.

“Hello to you too angel” She said cheerfully making the Ela scoff at her choice of words, Valkyrie put her gun down on the table besides the gun range and joined her girlfriend who was sitting on a bench watching her with a smile.

“You know that thing is so impractical, right?” She continued on about the pistol so when Valkyrie sat down she elbowed her arm then stretched, her body stiff and aching due to shooting the 50. Cal pistol.

“In a way but it’s punch makes up for it” The other woman raised one of her eyebrows obviously amused and turned her body to face her, pulling one leg on the bench resting her foot on her other leg.

“You realise you use a shotgun, right? That packs all the punch you need” She saw what she meant but as much as she loved her Spas12 it wasn’t the beast that a Deagle nor was it universally known for just how powerful it was for a pistol.

“Well yeah but it isn’t as kick ass as a Deagle” The confusion on Ela’s face was adorable and she wanted memorialise it by taking a photo of it if only to just tease her about how cute she looked but that’d be too obvious plus there’d be another time to take one.

“It’s so impractical though like honestly you could do better with anything else” That could be taken as a challenge but instead she focused on something else, something that would be more fun.

“You realise that GROM use Desert Eagles right? Have you ever actually shot one?” The trap had been set, Ela looked curious for a few seconds, thinking about it before furrowing her eyebrows.

“When have I said that their decisions were good?” That made Valkyrie laugh, the decisions that GROM had made or at least the part that Ela had experienced was something that was hard to joke about but the fact that she could meant that Ela wasn’t so hung up on her past as before which the American was so happy about.

“True but don’t you at least want to see what it’s like to shoot one? It’s a blast trust me” When Ela got the joke she closed her eyes and shook her head disappointed but there was unmistakable smile on her face.

“Fine, I’ll shoot it but only once” Suddenly Ela shot up and walked up to the shooting range, grabbing the pistol off the table then got into the right stance and held the gun with both hands like she should, everything was looking good besides her arms not being steady due to them not being used to the weight up the pistol.

Valkyrie watched as she lined up the iron sights with the head of the target, everything seemed fine, her arms drooped a bit but she picked it back up and kept her arms straight then she made sure everything was fine then pulled the trigger and the next thing Valkyrie knew was that Ela was stumbling backwards clutching her face, the gun falling to the floor.

Concerned Valkyrie shot up and ran forwards, grabbing Ela by the waist to steady her then when she made sure Ela was standing still she looked her up and down but her hands were covering her forehead and the Polish woman was spitting out curse words left right and centre which should’ve been illegal for being as cute as it was.

Gently she reached her hands up to Ela’s face, prying her hands off her forehead revealing a large red mark, obviously because the pistol smacked her right in the head she deducted making her have to hold in her laughter because of how funny this was.

Valkyrie gently put her hands on either side of Ela’s face, caressing her cheeks with her thumbs and lifted her head to look at her, somehow not laughing when she saw the adorable pout on the green haired girl’s face.

“Do you want me to-” She quickly closed her mouth and looked at the floor snickering “kiss it better?” Biting her lip, she waited for Ela’s response which came a few seconds later in the form of a little nod.

“Yes please” She said mockingly but of course Valkyrie did as she said she would and pulled her face closer to hers and kissed the red mark on her forehead, her lips lingering there for a few seconds before she pulled away just in time to see a loving smile on Ela’s face.

“I forget how much of a dork you are” Valkyrie feels a swell of joy hearing those words, removing her hands from the smooth surface of Ela’s cheeks then examines her forehead, the mark was still there but it didn’t seem too bad, the impact probably shocked her more than actually causing any damage.

“Are you okay?” She asked concerned, the answer was obvious but she wanted to double check which Ela understood and held one of her hands squeezing it comfortingly.

“I am, I just don’t want to touch that abomination ever again” By the time she realised what she had just incited it was too late, Valkyrie had already picked up the 50. Cal handgun off the floor and was turning it around so the grip was pointed at Ela ready for her to take it which she didn’t, instead she just narrowed her eyes at her girlfriend who rolled her eyes.

“How about I help you to shoot it so you don’t get hit in the head?” The proposition was interesting and certainly something that caught Ela’s curiosity however she still didn’t trust the gun after it’s attack on her face however it was Meghan asking so wearily she took the pistol making Valkyrie smile.

“Alright- but if it backfires I’m not trusting a single thing you say again” She was bluffing but Valkyrie simply guided her to the shooting range where Ela looked at her curiously “So what do I do now?”

“You hold the gun like you did before” Ela mentally kicked herself but did as Valkyrie said, holding the gun with both hands she got into the stance and raised her arms aiming at the target, she was still unused to it’s weight and definitely not it’s kick but this time she was slightly more confident.

When Ela was ready Valkyrie walked forward until her vest brushed against her girlfriend’s back which wasn’t obstructed by the cumbersome backpack she normally wore so she was able to get close and put her arms along the taller girl’s as well as steadying Ela’s hands to keep the deagle pointing straight.

Ela nestled into her chest, taking full advantage of the position they were in to feel more of her girlfriend’s body and it took a lot of willpower for Valkyrie to not just hug her but keep her focus on what she was supposed to be doing and that was teaching Ela how to use the Deagle.

There was a little trouble getting her fingers to cover Ela’s due to the slight size difference but it only meant pushing into her back more which neither of them complained about in fact they both loved the intimacy of it, the sound of each other’s heart pounding in their chest and the feeling of their bodies pressed together.

Ela could feel Valkyrie’s breath against her neck and her muscular arms holdings hers in place, her fingers overlapping her own with one on her trigger finger, there was a few seconds where they just stood like that, enjoying each other’s company until Valkyrie finally guided Ela to pull the trigger.

As expected the kick was too much for her to handle, the gun came up too quickly but Valkyrie moved her arms up while keeping them straight so instead of hitting her in the head like last time the gun went over her head thanks to Valkyrie’s help and like that she had shot it without it backfiring and it felt powerful.

She lowered her arms and looked at the target shaped like a man in the distance, the bullet had gone straight through the right side of its head but if it was organic it would’ve obliterated an entire chunk of their head and suddenly she understood why Meghan liked it so much.

While she was stunned Valkyrie moved her arms down so she could wrap her own around the taller woman’s waist and rested her head on her shoulder, she could still feel Ela’s heart beating through her back and hear her breathing heavily from the adrenaline.

“So how was it?” She asked drawing Ela back into reality, the Polish woman leaning into her touch and letting out a sigh.

“It was better then I was expecting with you helping me” Valkyrie kissed her girlfriend’s cheek, squeezing her tightly before letting go of her and taking back her pistol when Ela handed it back to her and put it away in a weapons locker then turned back to Ela with a smirk.

“So, do you understand why I use it now?” She asked curiously making Ela shake her head laughing.

“Yes, but I’m never touching that thing again” Valkyrie felt a little disappointed about that but nevertheless happy about the time they spent together although surely this wasn’t why Ela came here she realised.

“So, was there any reason you came here or did you just want to see me?” There was a brief moment where the green haired girl looked surprised but then she smirked and put her weight on her right leg, crossing her arms.

“Well I always want to see you kochanie” Valkyrie wasn’t expecting that but damn did she love being called that by Ela, it was one she used fairly often but each time she heard it she remembered just how phenomenal the Polish woman was.

“I actually came because I wanted to do some target practise as well but I think this is a better way to spend my time than doing that” Once again her words struck a cord in the American woman who was amazed by Ela’s words however this put an idea popped into her head that only made her smile wider.

“If that’s the case how about we try something else?” Ela looked at her quizzically and watched as she walked over to the weapon lockers where she went to her own and grabbed her Spas12 then walked back to her with it.

“I think it’d be interesting to learn how to use each other’s loadouts don’t you?” Valkyrie said holding the gun out to her in case she wanted to try it out, Ela eyed the shotgun wearily noticing that it was a pump action and not automatic like her FO-12 but she took it testing out how it felt in her arms first then smirked, this was going to be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this Valkela one shot, yes that was a pun because this fic is revolvering around a Desert Eagle and I think I'm going to stop the puns now and actually get on with it so I think I may make another chapter or another one shot that continues from this one so keep that in mind and thank you for reading!!


End file.
